Cual es el mas grande
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: Una noche los Bladebreakes deciden comparar y ver quien es el mas grande


Cual es el más grande  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblade le pertenece a sus creadores. Yo hice este escrito por pura diversion, no obtengo ningun beneficio financiero con el.  
  
Aclaraciones:  
  
Lo que esta entre ( ) = notas de la loca autora o sease yomera. Lo que esta debajo de la linea de **** es shonen ai***** al que no le guste se puede brincar ese pedazo. Koi = novio o amante Oyasumi = buenas noches Owari = fin (duh!)  
  
¿CUAL ES EL MÁS GRANDE? Por: Terry Maxwell  
  
En una de las habitaciones de un famoso hotel italiano (nótese que no se me ocurrió ningún nombre u_u), nuestros cinco chicos favoritos (o sease los Bladebreakers) dormían apaciblemente, o al menos eso parecía.  
  
En una cama se habían acomodado Max, Ray y Kenny mientras en la otra estaban Tyson y Kai (o_O!!!).  
  
Kai sintió de pronto que alguien le tocaba el hombro.  
  
- Kai anda respóndeme.  
  
- Que quieres Tyson- le responde el aludido tratando de no despertar a los demás ( ohhh¡¡¡ que considerado ^_^)  
  
- Anda Kai, quiero saber si el tuyo es más grande que el mío.  
  
- Ya duérmete Tyson, no molestes. ¬_¬  
  
- Anda Kai, además ya lo tienes en la mano.  
  
Tyson puso su mano sobre lo que Kai tenía en la suya y dijo:  
  
- Es muy suave  
  
- Tyson suéltalo o si no.  
  
- Vamos Kai, no va a pasar nada malo.  
  
Así continuaron discutiendo por lo bajo hasta que Max y Ray cansados de que no los dejen dormir se despabilan y se unen a la discusión de cual es más grande.  
  
- Bueno, ya estuvo bien, ya que no nos dejan dormir queremos que nos digan que tanto hablan- dijo Ray  
  
- Si Tyson que te traes entre manos- agrego Max  
  
- Es que quiero saber si el mío es más grande que el de Kai #o.o#  
  
- ¿Quuueeeé? 0_o o_0?  
  
- Le dije que no anduviera molestando pero no me hace caso ¬_¬  
  
- Bueno pero yo creo que el mío es más grande - responde muy seguro Ray.  
  
- Pues yo no me quedo atrás chicos.- dijo Max- así que no me pueden decir que el mío es pequeño.  
  
- Bueno que les parece- sugirió Ray- si los cuatro los sacamos al mismo tiempo, los comparamos y salimos de dudas.  
  
- Que remedio, a ver si ya me dejan en paz -gruño Kai  
  
Bueno pues los cuatro chicos los sacaron y empezaron a compararlos, pero seguían discutiendo pues nadie quería ser el más pequeño. Kenny que desde hacia rato los estaba oyendo se canso de que no lo dejaran dormir y les grito  
  
- YAAA BASTAAA. PERVERTIDOS NO DEJAN DORMIR ~_~*  
  
- Jefe, tu tienes que ayudarnos, dinos cual es el más grande.- dijeron los cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Nooo, yo no quiero, pervertidos, no tengo por que ver esas cosas...#o.o#  
  
- Pero Jefe si tú ya los has tenido los cuatro en la mano por que dices eso- le pregunta muy intrigado Max  
  
- Ya Jefe no seas simple  
  
- No Tyson. yo no quiero verles sus cosas.  
  
- YA BASTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ- grito Kai- Jefe voltea y dinos cual de nuestros Beyblades es el más grande.  
  
Kenny por fin volteo a ver a sus compañeros y los encontró. ummm. en pijamas. (que lastima T_T)  
  
- Beyblades, ¿era eso de los que estaban hablando? 0_0U  
  
- Pues de que creías que hablábamos - le pregunta Tyson  
  
Tyson, Kai, Ray y Max ¬_¬ ;;;  
  
- Nooo, de nada chicos, de nada . #^-^U#  
  
- Bueno responde de una buena vez- dice Kai  
  
- Pues yo creo que el de Kai, aunque no tengo las medidas exactas, pero yaaaaa.. Tengo mucho sueño así que a dormirrrrrr..  
  
Kenny se voltea y se acurruca en su cama olvidándose de los otros chicos. pronto se le unen los demás y se disponen a dormir un poco.  
  
- Buenas noches a todos y hasta mañana..  
  
- Buenas noches Jefe- le respondieron los cuatro chicos.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Cuando todo vuelve a estar en silencio. Tyson siente un brazo en su cintura mientras Kai lo jala hacia su pecho y le susurra al oído  
  
- Te demostrare que el mío es más grande, cuando durmamos nosotros solos.  
  
- Si tu lo dices Koi. #o.o#  
  
Kai lo toma de la barbilla y le deposita un tierno beso en los labios.  
  
- Oyasumi Tyson.  
  
- Oyasumi Kai.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
O W A R I  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Siiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... Mi primer fic de Beyblade, uhuuuuuu, bueno pues este es un intento de un fic de humor y obviamente de doble sentido. ya se que soy malisima, pero espero que al menos lo lean y opinen, este se lo dedico a Merle-chan por que los fics de ella si que son divertidos. Ja ne. 


End file.
